


Period changes little about a man

by Clockwork



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Assassins, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Modern AU vignettes focusing on Jacob Frye living in modern day London based on game canon.All of these works, and handstand specifically, inspired by the picturehere





	Period changes little about a man

**Bills**

It was well after three in the morning when Jacob stumbled his way back into his flat, no longer sober even if that only happened in the last hour, and with a tear in the leg of his trousers. His legs ached, and his arms would definitely hurt in the morning, and he loved it. Every bit of it.

He loved being out with his mates, a group of friends that some called thugs that went by the name of the Rooks. A group of should be adults who did a lot of parkour for fun, and entertainment, spending time out being loud and rowdy, and using everything from walls to cars to vault themselves into the air and push one another until they wiped out but because they. As Jacob had been pushing himself when he’d scraped down a wall, digging in with the toes of his boots to try and stop his fall, and managing to rip out the knee of his dungarees. They could be replaced, the memories of this night never could be.

Nor could the good they did. While they enjoyed their athletic activities, it wasn’t what got them out and about. That was a need to fix things on the street. To stop the drug dealers, especially the ones that peddled to kids. To watch over the people walking home in the late hours from a job they’d been at since dawn, trudging along and too tired to notice the light handed thief in their wake, the driver that’s had one too many, and using their special skills and fairly utter lack of fear to take calculated chances to protect those that spent a lot of time on the streets that the Rooks did. The same kind that the rich and snobby looked down on and harassed, but tended to ignore when they had the Rooks to focus on.

Sure it wasn’t a career, and it might end with him in jailing but Jacob loved every minute of it, and wouldn’t trade it for any other life. Certainly not moving back to the middle of nowhere and pretending he hadn’t been raised for so much more. More that he continued to pursue, even if his sister had taken a different path. Either way, they’re both headed to the same place, and even apart, they’re together.

Jerking open the fridge, wishing he’d stopped by the market because damn, a bite would be nice. Instead he jerked open the fridge, pulling out the the bottle of juice he’d left that morning and popped the top, chugging it. 

Except as he does, he noticed something past the bottle. There was food in the fridge! And a note taped to a bottle of milk.

_**Juice and mustard are not food. Stop eating takeaway. Gym tomorrow. -E __**_ __

__**Slowly he lowered the bottle, realizing that not only had his sister been there - in his locked flat - but she’d stocked the ice box.**__

********

********

__“Well well, isn’t that sweet,” he murmured, capping the bottle and putting it away. “Now, if only you might remember…”_ _

__Slowly the color drained from Jacob’s face. If Evie had come by, then it’s the end of the month. Which means his electric was due a week before. It couldn’t be that late in the month, could it?_ _

__Spinning around to look at the calendar, the refrigerator door bumped against his hip as he stared, gobsmacked at the calendar that Evie had gotten for him, written the dates on, and then hung by the window. A year of kittens which seemed to amuse her to know end since she’d long since put her foot down about him taking in one of the stray cats he often saw._ _

__There was another note pinned over what he’s going to assume is today’s date with a series of numbers at the top and a message._ _

___Not doing this next month. You can live in the dark. Mean it. Gym. We need to talk. -E_ _ _

__We need to talk. Were there any more ominous words to come from your sibling than that? Jacob’s pretty sure not, especially when that sibling was Evie. He’s betting she’s found some idea of some old things their father raised them to seek, and Evie had kept on the path. Unlike Jacob._ _

__Whatever. He’d worry about it tomorrow. For now. Food!_ _

__There was another note taped to the egg carton._ _

___Henry will be outfront at nine. Don’t keep him waiting._ _ _

__“Henry,” he intoned in a bad falsetto that was nothing like his sister’s voice. “Well if Henry will be waiting…”_ _

__He crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash before starting about to make a fry up. Henry could wait, he figured. Might do him some good. And the thought of him sitting outside, furiously texting Evie about his irreverence made Jacob laugh, figuring it might not be such a bad day for a visit to the gym, after all._ _

____

**Handstand**

“You can’t do it, Mate. One, it’s like impossible. Two, it’s stupid.”

“And three,” Jacob prodded, eyes narrowing as he glanced from one of the Rook’s to the wall an back. 

“And three, you’re a fucking idiot, and there’s no way you can do this.” 

Even as he said it, Jacob say the challenge in his friend’s eyes. The insult was affectionate, the challenge was strong. He’d all but double dog dared Jacob, and now he was going to have to do it. Even if now, after they’d talked about it, he realized just how stupid this was. But he couldn’t back down now. 

Jacob glanced around at the other crowded into the small room with them. He glanced back at the wall, at the object of the bet. And then he looked to the big bruiser of a man who had been his first mate when they’d moved to London in secondary and had stood by him and his plans all this time. The first one in the middle of a fight. The first one to leap in when someone needed help. The first one to put forth a challenge just to see if Jacob failed. Even if it never really seemed he wanted Jacob to fail, or that Jacob actually did fail. This might prove that wrong. 

“Well?”

“The rules?”

Cheers rose up above them. If Jacob was asking that, it was all but a done deal.

“To win? One hand on the floor, both legs up, must have a full urine stream. None of this whipping it out and thinking that’s enough. You piss on yourself? It’s over and you lose.”

Silence reigned around them. 

“And the terms?”

“You do it? You get my new deck, wheels and all.”

“And if I fail?”

“I get Evie’s number, and a meet up.”

The room practically rumbled with the sound of the Rooks oohing over those terms.

“I can’t promise you a date. She’s a person, you know. One that can kick your arse.”

“Not a date. A meet up. Somewhere public, all of us…” He paused, then added. “The three of us.”

“You know she’s got a thing right? With Henry?”

Okay, so they weren’t dating but Jacob could see the writing on the proverbial wall. He wasn’t stupid, after all.

“Well, I deserve a chance, right?”

“Sure,” Jacob said, shaking his head no at the same time. “You want a meet up, and I can stay and record it when she lays you out? Sure. Terms set,” he said, offering his hands, fingerless gloves stopping at the wrists, his hoodie pushed up to just below the elbows. Even when the weather was warm, he had that hoodie on, hood up, looking just like the lout everyone proclaimed him to be.

They shook, and then Jacob gave a wave of his hand, gesturing them back as he pulled off his gloves and shoved them into the pocket of his hoodie before loosening the tie on his track pants.

Turning to face the urinal, he sized things up. Glancing down at the floor, the distance and then up at the sides of the walls around it. Taking a step back, he easily dropped both hands to the floor, pushing himself up with a slow slide of his body. Holding the pose, he slowly, controlled and careful in his movements, let his legs fall forward. With a clunk one boot caught the wall to one side, and then a metal clank and the toe of his other boot hooked over the wall on the other side. It was lower, putting him off kilter, but he thought it might work.

“Hey! Nono. That’s cheating, Frye.”

“Was it in the terms?”

“You sneaking son of a….”

“Not cheating then,” he murmured, voice tight from the blood pumping through his veins and into his brain. 

Slowly he lifted his right hand, bringing it away from the floor. His movements were thought out well before he moved, a lot of concentration from a man that had agreed to this in the beginning. Taking his time as he brought his fingers to the waistband, drawing down the elastic just enough to free his dick from the fabric. Taking his time, he tucked the waistband down low, smoothing the fabric to keep it from buckling and getting wet. 

There was only silence and his own breathing, the pounding of his heart in his ears as Jacob closed his eyes, focusing. And then… stream.

Cheering erupted behind him, and Jacob fought hard to keep his balance as the sound was like a wall shoving at his back. Finishing, he gave his dick a shake, he slowly lowered his legs back behind him, jerking his track pants up before he spun around, hands up, triumphant.

Smirking, Jacob slapped his friend on the back with the hand that had been on a public loo floor. “Guess I’ll wash my hands now,” he said, smirking as he turned to the sink, letting the laughter surround him even as he heard the door slam. “Hope he’s going to get my board.”

**Dating**

The blow glanced off Jacob’s temple. It wasn’t that hard but he spun about, arms out wide at his side and letting himself crash down onto the ground. Just barely catching himself with gloves hands, landing nose to screen with his phone.

His phone that is blinking, showing a half dozen missed messages.

“Is that really the time?!” Scrambling to his feet, Jacob grabbed his phone and his bag, spinning to face Evie. “I gotta go.”

“Go? Where?” Sweat glistened on her brow, dampening her clothes as it did his. Watching her brother with confusion and irritation as he took two steps for the door. “Jacob, stop. We have training still, and I thought you might join Henry and I for dinner. What’s so important…”

Her words trailed of as she watched her brother bounce from one foot to the other. 

“What’s her name?”

“Oh my God, Evie. It’s not even about a girl. You can’t just assume because I have plans that I’m seeing some girl,” he pointed out, hip cocked as he slung his bag strap over his body and folded his arms over his chest. “We were meant to be done like two hours ago.”

“And you were an hour late,” she noted, giving him a look. “But I suppose you’re right. I didn’t ask before now, and it’s not fair to punish you because I didn’t ask if you had plans. Tomorrow night then?”

Jacob’s phone went off again, he glanced down and then back up at his sister with a wide smile. “Of course. Sure. I’d love it. All three of us then,” he said, much too cheerful and accepting of that invitation for his words to be true. “I’ll see you then.”

Bouncing on the ball of his feet, Jacob pivoted and rushed for the stairs, grabbing the rail and vaulting up and over it, letting himself casually drop two floors down and to the foyer. Evie watched her brother leave, acutely aware of Henry Green coming to stand at her side, sliding an arm over her shoulder. 

“He got you.”

“What? How did he _get_ me?”

“You got on him about a girl and when he got mad, you let it go. He played you.”

Canting her head, she looked up at him. “You think there’s a girl then?”

“Nope, but he knew by playing that card it would never occur to you that it’s a guy,” he said, grinning widely, perfect teeth stark against his skin. 

“Come on. How do you know that?”

“Because while you were busy meeting his gaze and arguing with him, I was reading the name on his phone. Maxwell. It was right th… Ow!”

Jerking away but laughing as Evie elbowed him in the side before storming off. 

“Evie! Come on. Come back.”

“Clean up the mats. I’m getting a shower.” Not once looking back as she mirrored her sibling, grabbing the railing and dropping down to the living quarters below the gym.

Henry laughed still as he cleaned up yet again after the twins.


End file.
